Army of Me
by Onewingedsage
Summary: Zim can finally unleash his master plan that he has been working on since he arrived on Earth. (PG-13 for cursing and violence in future chapters, might even be R)
1. Operation Begin

Welcome everyone to my first IZ fanfic. I have a general idea of where I want to go with this, but please let me know what you think. As you all know I don't own anything from IZ. Now let's get on with the show.

He rolled his head back, cracking his neck. A smirk slithered onto his face as he typed on the keyboard in front of him. Satisfied with his work, Zim placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. Green Irken typing flashed on the screen. Zim gave a sigh of relief because he was finally in the last stages of his plan.

Since his initial arrival on earth, the years had passed and now he was in his last year of High Skool. He was currently "17" years old and had grown to the height of five feet ten inches. Through out the entire time, Zim had secretly been working on his plan. Now he could reveal his true potential and prove that in reality he was no the weak, egotistical Zim that everyone saw. He had known before the Tallest had sent him to earth that they just wanted to get rid of him. Now he could take his revenge.

His computer beeped and one word flashed on the screen. He shot forward in his chair and clicked with his mouse on the word. The screen went black. Zim got up from his chair and whistled as he left the room.

Gaz glanced up from her drawing, and looked over her shoulder. She swore that someone had been staring at her all day. Shrugging, she returned to her drawing. Dib was sitting next to her at the lunch table, glaring at his lunch tray. He didn't seem to be bothered by unseen eyes.

"Then again," Gaz thought, "he's oblivious to almost anything that doesn't involve the paranormal."

Suddenly a shadow came across her sketch book and it blocked out the light. Gaz growled underneath her breath and looked up, smiling a sweet "I'm going to kill you" smile.

"Did you want something Dib?"

He gave her a blank stare as though he didn't understand English. After a couple seconds, Dib snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "I've got a weird feeling Gaz. Something just isn't right."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing is ever right. Now could you move so that I have light?"

Again he stood there in a trance. Gaz was tired of waiting for him to get over whatever his problem was. She got up from the table and walked past her brother. Suddenly she felt something bite her neck. Lazily she reached up to swat away what she thought was a bug and continued on her way out of the cafeteria.

Dib however saw the shadows move and thought that it looked like Zim. He wanted to go investigate but for some reason he couldn't get him self to do it. He just continued to eat lunch until it was time for his next class.

"How is he doing?"

"All life functions are normal. He seems to be taking the program well."

"Let's hope so."

The two figures left the room. In the middle was an Irken, tubes connected to his PAK and a cover over his eyes. All his systems were being monitored by a computer near his chair. The computer said "VR Retraining: Subject 1".

Well like I said let me know what you think and if you find any spelling or grammar errors let me know. I'll try to update soon.


	2. storm watch

Thank you to chickens and Dibsthe 1 for reviewing. I don't really like this chapter as much as the first one, but I'll let you decide. There's some cursing in this one but not much. Anyway have fun reading the new chapter.

Gaz walked down the hall carrying her sketchbook. The last bell had finally gone off, signaling the student's freedom for one more day. It had been difficult to concentrate on her class work after lunch and right now she was on the verge of a major migraine.

"Damn it, with a headache this bad I'm sure those are brain cells dying. Grrrr… if stupidity wasn't an airborne disease I might be safe, but no I'm in a stupidity breeding ground." She grumbled underneath her breath, not helping her cause in the least.

As she stepped outside the sun greeted her eyes with a harsh sting. She growled, thinking that today was just not one of her better days. She glanced around to try and find her brother. When she didn't find him she figured that she would head home and find her friend the Advil bottle. She barely noticed that as she was leaving Zim had snuck up on her.

"Gaz! What is wrong with the Dib monkey?"

There was about a centimeter left one Gaz's fuse. "I don't know Zim why don't you go find out yourself?" She continued to walk towards home, yet Zim followed her.

"He won't respond to my taunts. He just stares out into space. Is he ignoring me? The almighty Zim? The audacity of it all. What is wrong with you? Your eye is twitching."

Gaz's left eye would not stop twitching. She smiled at Zim. "No Zim I'm fine. My brain cells are dying, my brother has gone insane, well maybe he already was, I have this bite on my neck that itches like crazy, I've got a migraine, and now you want to be buddies. So no this eye twitching is normal, thank you." She stormed off leaving Zim behind.

Zim watched as Gaz went around the corner. He smiled and went back to the school. It was time to torture Dib.

Dib had slowly made his way out of the school. He was still trying to determine what was bothering him. He had ignored Zim all day. It was as if someone had completely changed his personality. He pondered over this and many other things and he walked home.

Zim watched Dib leave. So far everything seemed to be going according to plan. But now he needed to set the Tallest straight. They were just tall idiots that ate junk food all day and it was a wonder they hadn't died from a heart attack. So now Zim could repay them for their kindness to him on earth.

"Look at this reading. Are you sure that this should happen. I think that he's going too far."

"No that's the whole point of the program. They have to be allowed to explore and experiment. Otherwise they would reject the program."

"I don't like where this one is going. The other subjects don't try things like this."

"Alright. We'll put him on watch. Any other false moves and we'll terminate the program. However we did design the program for him. If we fail with him, the whole program goes."

"Fine, but let's just watch him closely."

The figure in the middle of the room seemed calm but if you listened closely you could hear his brain formulating a master plan.


End file.
